Shake It Out
by Santitaomily
Summary: So this probably makes even less sense than my normal fics but in my mind it does...which is sort of worrying. Anyway Pezberry comfort/Friendship with my idea of what could happen in "Choke". Spoilers of promo?


Shake It Out

So I'm standing in a hidden high up area of the seating watching Rachel's NYADA call-back sincerely hoping it goes well for the girl. I take our new friendship seriously got a problem? Fuck off with it. She's owning the introduction to her go-to song "Don't Rain On My Parade", making it her bitch really.

Brittany is clapping excitedly but silently watching to support our new friend. It happens suddenly, my keen eyes pick it up first. The tightening around her throat, her hands balling and her eyes bugging open and then it happens. Rachel Berry chokes on her song.

Rachel had always been an avid believer of "The show must go on" but not even the weirdly repressed Broadway personality I had grown begrudgingly fond of could remind her of that right now. Tense silence fills the room, Brittany clasps my hand in both of hers watching the smaller brunette with concern.

The judge that I swear to God had been in like a movie or something pursed her lips and looked almost regretfully down at Rachel. "This audition is over"

I can almost literally see Rachel's heart of gold break in her eyes. A moment of silence fills the room before Rachel gathers her senses and runs of the stage sobs being the only sound. Finn stands up but is pushed back down into his seat by Kurt who is shaking his head.

Deciding this is my time to finally prove myself to the girl I squeeze Brittany's hand gently before slipping my hand out of hers and awkwardly jog-running out the nearest exit. While running and looking for Rachel I sent out a text to Mercedes and Tina.

Almost predictably I found Rachel in the choir room. She was under the piano laying on her side her knees pulled up to her chest. I knelt down next to the piano "Yo Rachel you gonna get dusty under there" She sniffled and buried her face in her arms "What do you care Santana?"

I sighed and prayed that Sue wouldn't kill me for getting dust or spiderwebs on my uniform as I crawled under the piano. Not being entirely sure what's appropriate for friends considering my only "friend" was Brittany and we all know how that went I decided to simply drape on arm over her waist from where I lay behind her.

"I care because we're friends, I care because for three years the ONLY times you genuinely smiled where when you talked about your Broadway dreams and when you lovingly quoted anything Quinn would say or when you told someone you broke up with a boyfriend. But most of all I care because I just hate to see you upset even if you have decided to go back on your friendship offer"

Rachel rolled over to face me. "You mean that?" I nodded a tender smile in place. The tiny diva smiled contentedly and wriggled closer into my embrace. I heard footsteps and looked to the side. A pair of weirdly tall goth boots and another pair of fuzzy looking flat boots. I took both of Rachel's hand in both of mine and slowly pulled her out from under the piano.

Tina raised a questioning eyebrow at me while Mercedes grabbed a stool. Gently I ushered Rachel onto the stool. Tina took her place on the piano bench.

"So this isn't the most comforting song or anything but, I didn't exactly prepare for this kind of thing and the song I was preparing to sing to you isn't even close to ready so yeah" I walked slowly to the band's area and grabbed Teen Jesus's guitar smirking slightly at having a rainbow strap around my shoulders.  
_  
Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play  
_  
I began to play as did Tina while she sang her verse

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

I picked up the pace a little when Mercedes took her verse, Tina and I adding back up vocals when it was necessary  
_  
And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around  
_  
_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn_

Mercedes pulled up another two stools; one for myself and one for her. The rest of the song we took turns singing lines and doing back up.

_shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/shake_it_ ]__  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Oh woah, oh woah...__

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah

And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah  
_  
_Rachel sat, tears streaming out her eyes looking between us. "Thank you but, what does it mean?" I smirked a little and stood up slowly walking over to stand in front of her. "I know it didn't send the message very well but it means I'm gonna help you" She looked up her watery eyes swimming in unshed tears. "Oh and I'm gonna bury that judge, she was the horse"

Rachel giggled once and stood up. "Thank you. I'm gonna hug you now ok? It'll be quick" I shook my head a little "No". Rachel froze her arms having been raised a little stayed where they were "No hug?". I smirked again and shook my head "Yes hug, just don't make it quick".

I almost missed the knowing glance exchanged between Tina and Mercedes; almost.


End file.
